An OC Yuri Fic
by 23ForeverUke90
Summary: This is an OC pairing. Xylia is my OC and Marie is my friend's OC. Anyway enjoy the yuri
1. Chapter 1

"So what would you like to do this evening, Marie? I asked my dark haired lover. "Hmm… something sexy, Xylia." Marie said smirking. My cheeks turned a light shade of pink as I nod. "Mm… sames." I said as I kissed her gently on the lips. My lover wraps her arms around my neck continuing kissing me. Marie blushes some and wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me closer and deeping the kiss. My cheeks are now a bright shade of pink still kissing her delicious lips. Marie slips her tongue in my mouth, exploring every inch of my mouth. I relax some letting her, licking her tongue playfully. The dark haired girl blushes, still exploring my mouth with her tongue. I moan softly as I grab my lover's breasts squeezing them gently. Marie gasps softly and moans into the kiss. I smirk and continue rubbing her breasts. Marie blushes and continues to explore for a while, snaking her tongue around mine, she moans very quietly under her breath in the kiss. I moan softly as my hands go down to the sides of her stomach rubbing it gently. Marie shudders and breaks the kiss for air, blushing some as she is getting turned on. "Having fun there honey?" I giggled softly. Marie blushes more and nods, looking at me. "A-Always hun." I smirk more and rub her breasts again. Marie moans softly, tilting her head some in pleasure. I lift her shirt up to lick her breasts. "N-Nh" she moans, closing her eyes. I unhook her bra licking her nipples. Marie gets turned on completely, blushing softly. I look up at her still licking her nipples slowly. "Mmh…babe…" she moans, her eyes opening half way, them clouded with love and lust. I toy with her other nipple licking the other. She run her fingers through my hair, gasping softly, "X-Xylia!" I start sucking her nipple, twisting the other one gently. Marie starts to become more wet, needing me. "B-Babe…more…" she begs softly. I lick gently moving my hands down to her inner thigh rubbing it gently. Marie shudders and moans, blushing some as she grabs my breasts roughly. I moan softly rubbing her clit through her underwear. She gasps and moans loudly. "Xylia…!" I continue rubbing her clit with one hand as I try to move her skirt up more with my free hand. She gently grips onto my hair, groaning in pleasure. I kiss down to her stomach, still rubbing her clit. She blushes and closes her eyes shuddering softly. "Mmh…" I take off her underwear and rub her clit quickly. Marie gasps and moans loudly, getting close. "Nahh! Xylia!" she screams out in pleasure. I move my hand down and thrusts her with two fingers without warning, Marie screams in pain and pleasure. "Babe! I'm gonna cum!"

"Go right ahead hun" I smirked still thrusting her deeply hitting her g-spot. Marie screams and climaxes hard on my fingers as she arches her back. "Xylia!" I slip my fingers out licking her sweet juices. Marie blushes some breathing slightly heavily.


	2. Chapter 2

I smirk and kisses her deeply. She kisses me back just as deep before pinning me roughly to the bed, grinning down at me. I blush looking at her. "Have I been bad?" I smile innocently. She smirks, "Nah, of course not." She kisses down my neck. "Just seems like we can both use some relaxation don't you think?" she bites down on my neck. I nod opening my mouth gasping. She bites down a hit harder, squeezing my breasts roughly, I moan loudly. "I hot you very excited didn't I?" I grin. Marie blushes and nods some, slipping her hands under my shirt teasingly massages up my sides. I close my eyes relaxing, moaning softly. Marie unhooks my bra and slips her hands under it, rubbing and toying with my nipples. I gasps moaning loudly, "Hmm…Marie…" she smirks and continues playing with them, "Yes babe?" "Don't…stop…" I moan bucking my hips. Marie grins and nods, taking off my shirt and bra before sucking on my nipples, still toying with them. I moan, blushing moving my hips. Marie smiles and kisses me deeply, rubbing my clit through my underwear, her other hand working to get my skirt off. I moan a little bit louder enjoying it. Marie smiles more and takes my underwear off, rubbing my clit teasingly and slowly. I moan loudly in pleasure, gripping her shoulders. Marie continues to rub my clit teasingly, fingering me. "Feel good sweetheart?" "Y-Yeah!" I manage to say in-between moans. She smiles and kisses me deeply, thrusting two fingers in deep inside me while her other hand reaches up to twist my nipple toying it more. I moan loudly into the kiss about to climax. She sucks my nipple, thrusting rougher and deeper, hitting my g-spot. I moan as loud as I can, climaxing. She grins and kisses ne, taking her fingers out slowly and licking them clean. I close my eyes a bit tired from all the fun. Marie smiles and kisses me softly. "I love you so much Xylia." She gets off of me and places a blanket over me. "I love you too Marie." I snuggle the blanket, yawning sleepily. She lays next to me, cuddling up to me and rests her head on my chest. I fall asleep holding her. Marie falls asleep after me nuzzling me.


End file.
